


Indulging

by Dreamin



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fat Tuesday, Mardi Gras, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: It's Fat Tuesday and Benoit has a favorite indulgence.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Indulging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

Benoit Blanc was a man who believed in indulging and even, at times, overindulging. Expensive cigars and even more expensive alcohol were what he turned to when he had something to celebrate or simply had a bad day – that’s when the overindulging came in.

But that was then. Lately, whenever he wanted to celebrate or drown his sorrows, he turned to his newest, most addictive indulgence – Marta Cabrera. The nurse-turned-multi-millionaire was his best friend and confidante. He could talk to her about anything.

Anything, that is, except this.

She had brought out his protective instincts the moment he met her and they became friends after the Thrombey case, but somewhere along the way, the young woman had captured his heart. It was a secret he was determined to take to his grave.

He had nearly blurted out his feelings the week before, the last time he’d seen her, which was why he was now 1,500 miles away, back in his old Big Easy stomping grounds. It was Mardi Gras, the day for indulging.

He’d done plenty of it – having dinner at his favorite restaurant then spending a couple of hours in his favorite cigar bar. Now he walked the overcrowded streets of the French Quarter, trying hard to avoid the drunk tourists and trying even harder not to tipsy- (not drunk, certainly) dial Marta.

Benoit was about to put his phone back in his pocket for the third time when it chirped. When he saw who the new text was from, no one could blame him for his grin being a little dopey.

**I assume you’re busy partying. I just wanted to see how you were, you left in a hurry.**

His usual filters completely obliterated by nicotine and alcohol, he texted her back slowly, making sure there were no typos.

**Dear girl, I’m fine. I had to get out of town before I told you that I love you.**

There were several (by his count) minutes of silence as he leaned against a convenient building and waited for her reply.

**You love me?**

**Who told you that?** he typed back, genuinely confused.

**You did, Benoit. Just now.**

**Oh. I suppose I did.**

**Did you mean it or was that the alcohol texting?**

**That entirely depends on if you feel the same.**

**Benoit…**

He grinned to himself as he heard the exasperation in her text. _Might as well go all in._ He sent one text after another.

**I meant it. **

**It wasn’t the booze or the cigars, it was me. **

**I’m really gonna regret this in the morning if you don’t feel the same but at this particular moment, I’m pulling out all the stops.**

**I love you, Marta Cabrera.**

**I don’t know when it started, but I know it’ll never stop.**

He was about to send another text when she replied.

**I love you too. If being worried that I didn’t feel the same is why you ran away, you can come home now.**

Benoit grinned as he typed out his response.

**I’ll be on the first flight in the morning.**

_Tomorrow might be Ash Wednesday, but if there’s one thing I’m never gonna give up, it’s her._


End file.
